


Snowflake

by MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disabled Character, Disappointment, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Medical Conditions, Parenthood, Spina Bifida, Unique as a Snowflake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: Malfoys have always hated snow-based associations.  Luna changes Draco's perception.  Their daughter, Eira, well she's just a tiny, unique flake tossed about life's storm with her daddy.  Birth defects and disability weren't the wrapping Draco would have chosen their little princess to be born into.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Twistmas 2019 - A Dark Remix Xmas Fest





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Twistmas2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twistmas2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Unique as a snowflake
> 
> \------
> 
> Not DH compliant

It wasn’t a new descriptor for the Malfoy family. Their white-blond hair and delicate *cough* aristocratic features lent themselves quite well to the insult. Fighting against this insult and others like it was at the heart of why the family spent so much effort to stay at the top of the social and political ladder - controlling ministers at best, following dark lords to inspire fear at the worse. 

Luna Malfoy nee Lovegood was also distinctly suited for this term though, in her case, it was due to her blond hair and unique insight on the world. “You’re as unique and pure as a snowflake, Luna,” was a common enough statement from her few friends at school.

No one could have imagined that the airy Ravenclaw and the guarded Slytherin would find each other at the end of the war nor that a spark would be ignited when they did. Few individuals approved of the match though Narcissa saw herself as she could have been without the familial expectations...well okay, maybe without the interest in snorkacks. More importantly though, she saw how the beautiful young witch stood toe to toe with her son and dragged him from the pit in which he found himself. She was good for her son, and unique worldview or not, that was enough for Narcissa.

Snowflake...with such an obvious descriptor for both bride and groom, it only made sense to have a winter wedding. Draco Malfoy found himself beating the school-yard insult away in more subtle ways than his predecessors - rather than rise to a societal position that would prevent such terms from being used (though he did eventually manage to fix the damage following You-Know-Who had caused his family socially), he would join in the fun and embrace the word. His features were delicate as a snowflake; his wife was as unique as a snowflake...no reason to take offense...Luna taught him that.

When they saw the Name Seer for their first child and Eira was brought forth, a bright smile came to darling Luna’s eyes. It seemed that snow would forever be a theme for their little family (AN: name means snow). The babe was even due to come sometime in the winter!

\---------

“Magical detection systems for anomalies in a baby are markedly behind their muggle counterparts, Mr. Malfoy. Usually, this isn’t a problem as the mother’s magic will generally fight to correct abnormalities on the part of the fetus. Unfortunately, we have found that your generation appears to have an increased risk of these types of incidents...possibly due to the war. I’m afraid in your case, the child’s abnormality has been discovered too late to...discreetly remove the issue."

Draco's mind stuttered. There was something wrong with the baby...with Eira? Ever since her name had been decided, Draco's thoughts had circled around the princess in his queen's womb. That there could be something wrong did not compute. _Discreetly remove the issue_ filtered in his shocked system, and when the implication was understood, the protective father felt a rage the likes of which had never been known to him before. Beside him, he felt his wife’s magic react similarly. By the time they came back to themselves, the orderly office was in shambles - only the couch on which the Malfoys sat remained in its original state. The healer was nowhere to be found.

A tentative hand touched the shoulder of the distraught parents; attached to it was a young healer-in-training who looked to have only recently graduated. A name tag identified him as H.I.T. John Walker. The obviously muggleborn surname barely registered to Draco.

“What’s wrong with our daughter?”

“That’s a complicated question...what do you know about the spine?”

Draco had seen more than one person who suffered back injuries in the war. The results...weren’t pretty, and to his limited knowledge, healers were unable to do much to help the victims. His heart seized; luckily the H.I.T. continued speaking.

“The spine is responsible for much of our body’s ability to function. It sends messages that allow us to feel and to move. It is responsible for automatic responses such as a hand jerking back after touching a hot surface. Neurological injuries in the magical world are among the most tricky to treat. Indeed spinal injuries often result in death or the entering of a vegetative state using modern magical healing.”

“Something’s wrong with Eira’s spine? She’s destined to be a vegetable then?”

Thinking of the ‘here today, gone tomorrow’ nature of snow, Draco feared that his daughter’s name was to be, rather than a joining of her parents’ characteristics, a solemn warning on the lifespan of the daughter who had stolen his heart. Walker continued speaking.

“Not necessarily. In fact, I would go so far as to say it is unlikely...if you can put away your pride.”

“Stop speaking in riddles. What do I need to do to help her? You already said that the magical means at our disposal can’t help, and all this talk of the spine makes it obvious that that’s where her problem lies!”

“Draco!” Luna’s heart hurt just as much as Draco, but something in Walker’s eyes gave her hope. She wouldn’t allow her husband to chase away the man who was trying to explain and help them when their own healer had held Eira in such disdain.  
“Based on our scans, your daughter has a condition that is known in the muggle world as spina bifida. Basically, her spine is sticking out of a hole in her back. Where magical treatments would leave your daughter in a vegetative state at best and dead at worse, muggles have come up with a number of treatments that can allow your daughter to have a good life, a fulfilling life. I would like to refer you to a doctor, a kind of muggle healer, whom I believe should be able to help you as you begin this journey.”

A business card was handed to them: Carson Walker, MD - Neurosurgery. The two looked at John Walker in confusion. “He’s my brother, yes. But he’s also one of the best in his field. Because of me, he’s familiar enough with the magical world that you can discuss any issues on that front as well.”

The Malfoys left St. Mungos that day drained but with a cautious sense of hope and a plan of action. Next week, they would meet this Dr. Walker. 

\-----------------------

Ultrasounds were a thing of wonder to the two expectant parents. That they could see their daughter before she was born seemed...magical. It renewed their hope that maybe, just maybe, muggle medicine could do what magic could not..

“Unfortunately, the ultrasound has confirmed that your daughter has spina bifida - specifically, spina bifida myelomeningocele, the most severe form. That being said, spina bifida is often considered a, well a snowflake condition. Two children with spina bifida can look identical on paper, but have considerably different challenges. Every individual with spina bifida is unique...unique as a snowflake.”

“What...what’s the range of possibilities, Heal-I mean Doctor Walker? Your brother stated that you have experience with spina bifida and would be able to help. Even if you can’t tell us exactly what is in store for our daughter, can you tell us anything?”

The doctor, who had been seated behind his desk throughout the conversation, nodded for the couple to leave the stuffy chairs for a more comfortable couch in the adjoining room. Strangely, there did not appear to be any other furniture. 

While awaiting the doctor (who stated he wished to grab some supplies for the discussion first), they looked around the sparse room and listened to the great deal of shuffling that seemed to be involved with grabbing the materials. Finally, silence came and with it came the doctor…in a wheeled chair. Several items were on his lap.

“I have a great deal of experience with spina bifida, both professionally and personally. I have patients that walk independently, patients who walk with assistive devices...” here he showed the couple a strange boot-like item small enough to fit on a toddler and pointed to two crutches leaning unobtrusively against a wall. 

“And patients who utilize wheelchairs for the majority or all of their mobility. Many individuals with spina bifida, especially your daughter’s type, must go on special regimens due to bowel and bladder issues. In this area, you may be best served looking into medicines - sorry potions - available in the magical world. Should magical options not be available to assist in this area, there are devices and medicines that can help your daughter as well.” He held up a long tube with holes on each end that was presumably meant to help...somehow. The somewhat overloaded parents could only stare.

“While we’re on the topic of SB diversity, many individuals with spina bifida have few if any mental differences from their peers; some, however, do have a Non-Verbal Learning Disorder or similar issues that may make schooling more difficult. How spina bifida will impact your daughter’s magical ability (if at all), I’m afraid I can only speculate. Much will not be known until after your little one is born and has had the surgery to close her back. It would be prudent for you to continue to meet with our OBGYN regularly to assess for possible comorbidities.” Seeing their horrified faces, “Myself and my brother will do all we can to help you navigate this new and scary world, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I, myself, have spina bifida and lead quite a productive life as you can see. If you do any further research on your own, I would just encourage you to remember...it is a snowflake condition. Your daughter will pave her own path in this world. Your job is to help her along the way.”

With these words of encouragement ringing in their ears, Draco and Luna left. They mightn’t know much yet, but they would do what they could.

\---------------------

Not knowing what medical difficulties may be involved for their daughter or how mobile she would be, the two moved from the primary family manor to a much smaller property that originally acted as a vacation home five or ten generations back. Draco originally had difficulty adjusting to the change, but Luna acted as though it was just as grand as the manor. His heart on the matter adjusted after discovering Lovely Luna feeding birds in the woods at the edge of the property. The first snow had just started to fall, framing her beautiful face in an amazing way. There was a beauty and innocence to the area that stood in stark contrast to the manicured perfection of the manor. 

Discovering which potions would be most likely to help their daughter with bowel or bladder issues would have been quite a daunting task, had Severus Snape not been Draco’s godfather. The older man, now retired from both spying and teaching, spent hours talking about the possibilities with both H.I.T. Walker and Dr. Walker to come up with the best solution possible. When he finally presented them with the tentative plan of action, Luna shocked the potions’ master by wrapping him in a hug. A little bump from Eira seemed to announce her thanks for his efforts as well.   
\-----------------------

They had to cut Luna. A C-section, they called it. Completely routine, they said. Your daughter’s heartbeat is strong. Her lungs are doing well. No you can’t hold her. Soon. Soon. If you stand outside that window, you can watch her though. The box is to help her, to protect her. We’ll close her back tomorrow. Tests are needed to see if more surgeries are required. 

The bandage is huge, too large for her tiny body. Other babies are in the room. Some seem too small to be alive. Another of the larger babies also has a bandage like Eira. A tube was feeding this child, but he moved more than Eira. It’s too soon to tell how either child will fare. Draco was so tired of hearing that refrain from the doctors and nurses. He wanted the best for his daughter and would fight like a Gryffindor to ensure she had the best life possible, but this “snowflake condition” was an invisible monster. 

A week into their time at the hospital, while Eira went in for her second surgery (this one because she had water on the brain?), a hollow laugh bubbled forth. Luna was unique as a snowflake, and what was a blessing in her could very well be a curse in their daughter. 

An endless month later, Eira was allowed to come home. Early testing showed that Severus’ potion to help her go potty would be needed. A few drops in the first bottle of the day was all that would be needed for now. They gained confirmation that it worked during her next appointment. The urological department was shocked at the change in the little one. Unfortunately, Dr. Walker was less optimistic about feeling. Eira had begun grabbing at fingers, but she didn’t kick as much as many babies at her age. 

And so it continued. In some areas, Eira’s development was completely ordinary. She babbled when expected, began “army” crawling, as Dr. Walker described it, soon enough (she was quite quick too, to the house-elves’ dismay); she loved rolling and throwing balls with whoever would play with her and adored her “Kaywee” doll that Gamma Cissa gave her. In other areas, she had more difficulty. Eira did not progress beyond her special crawl and had trouble sitting up unless supports were around her. She also wasn’t showing any signs of accidental magic...which was fine; some children were 8 or 9 before their first magical act, but both Draco and Luna had first shown off their magic while they were in nappies. On the whole, the little Malfoy family was content with their situation. It seemed that, while spina bifida had impacted their daughter, it wasn’t slowing her down too much. Trips to the clinic always served as a reminder that, while it could be better, it could likewise be much more severe as well.

For the first two years of her life, Kaywee and Eira’s pestle-shaped dummy (given to her by Gampa Sev of course) were constant companions for the little one. Doctor appointments went from monthly to every six months. Eira was doing well, and Draco hoped, perhaps foolishly, that her two initial surgeries might be all she would need. That...was not to be the case. 

It started out as a simple head-cold. Children get them; it’s no big deal. Eira had had the head-cold for nearly two weeks of sniffling and sleeping the day away when headaches were added to the mix. A call to the mediwitch had Draco picking up a child’s dose of Pepperup and Pain-Be-Gone. Eira began throwing up shortly after, and projectile vomited her special “Gampa Sev Potion” the next day. Severus and Healer (not in-training any longer) Walker came over, and it was discovered that one of the ingredients in Pepperup adversely reacted with her daily potion. Until the potions had completely left her system, Eira would need to stay at the muggle hospital for careful monitoring of her output, and while there, she would have an MRI to ensure the tube (called a shunt) meant to treat her water-on-the-brain was working. 

It wasn’t. Eira had her third surgery at thirty months of age. Recovery for the little girl was rough. Her headaches (which were apparently from the shunt failure rather than the cold) did not resolve immediately as hoped but lingered for a few months instead during which she was in and out of both St. Mungo’s and St. Steven’s (the muggle facility that she went to) for infections in her bladder likely caused by the potion issue earlier in the year. It took months for Eira to go back to being the enthusiastic little girl everyone loved, and Draco (figuratively) cursed spina bifida many times while sitting at his daughter’s bedside throughout long nights. 

Thankfully, by Eira’s third birthday, she was completely back to her usual self. The “tookie take” made by the house-elves (wanted ever since she experienced a small slice of cookie cake at St. Steven’s) was a big success, and all the presents were met with enthusiastic squeals of joy. The best present, however, was not for Eira but for her parents. After opening her last present (a stuffed swan from her daddy), Eira stood up and walked quickly to Draco, holding her arms out for a hug, oblivious to the shock she had just given her family with the first steps of her life. Eira could walk? Eira could walk! It seemed as though a miracle had come. 

Eira had been walking for several months when she next saw the Walker brothers. Dr. Walker was much more wary of the apparent miracle than the family. He had Eira walk around his chair while holding his hand. He asked her to lie down and move her legs in various motions. Though she walked around his chair without a problem, Eira was unable to move her legs while lying on her back or stomach. Traditional crawling proved equally beyond her grasp. The parents were confused at this turn of events. While Eira played with one of the elves, Dr. Walker explained.

“I have good news, and I have bad news. The bad news is that your daughter hasn’t miraculously gained the ability to walk, and her method of attempting to do so may cause damage down the road. The good news is that Eira is quite definitively a witch."

A new theory held by the healer and doctor brothers was then brought to light. Prior to their generation, obvious debilitating birth defects were pretty much an unknown if the mother was a witch (regardless of father's status) while squib or muggle mothers (by contrast) did have the occasional disability. The vast majority of this admittedly small population never received Hogwarts letters, nor did they present with any obvious accidental magic. The Walker brothers held that the lack of accidental magic was not due to the entire group being squibs. Instead, the magic of these children in question became entirely focused on maintaining the function and survival of its host. Depending on the health and varied issues caused by the child’s disability, this would result in one of two scenarios - a child whose core eventually burnt itself out from overuse, or a child who would grow up having magic that became so specialized from long-term use as a medicinal aid, that it was difficult to retrain it in other areas. Ironically, individuals of the second group who did manage to retrain their core may actually have more powerful magic than their peers due to the extreme use early in life. 

“Your daughter’s magic will no doubt play a role in her recovery from whatever spina bifida throws at her. We cannot change that nor would it be to her benefit to stop it as concerns that. Using her magic as a means of transport, however, is a strain that will make her much more likely to be part of the first group, children who burn out their core at a young age. You need to decide whether her giving the appearance of normal mobility is worth that risk. If you decide it is not, we need to look into alternative means of transport for her that will get her to stop ‘walking’.”

It was like falling from the top of the highest mountain into an endless pit. 

Draco heard what the doctor and healer were saying and felt he understood everything they didn’t want to outright state. Still, even knowing it would be fruitless, he had to ask, “And if we were willing to take that risk? Would she be fairly normal...by, by muggle standards I mean?” Whatever choice was made would have far-reaching consequences for Eira. Before this nightmare/dream/nightmare/dream began, the idea of his progeny being a squib might have been reprehensible to him, but the muggle world seemed to have opportunities available for people like Eira. If she could pass for relatively normal, occasional shunt surgeries aside, would that be in her best interest? He had to ask though every option seemed an impossible sacrifice. 

Healer Walker spoke up this time. “I’m afraid the risk isn’t only to her magic. In cases like we’re describing, magic essentially acts as a secondary immune system - a shield fighting against intruders. Once the core burns out, the natural immune system doesn’t know how to fight on its own, and treatments such as your daughter’s potion are no longer effective. The result is usually fatal.”

Draco’s eyes burned. He watched his daughter toddling around the room, playing with colorful blocks in a corner. There was nothing for it.

“How can we increase our chances of her being part of the second group?” He pictured beautiful Eira army crawling the rest of her life, confined to Malfoy residences for her own safety, and his heart clenched.

“I’ll do you one better. With the increase of disabilities in your generation - a market has opened for assistive devices that use a healthy proportion of the child’s core. Early testing has shown these tools to increase the incidence of accidental magic in a group that previously lacked any obvious sign of magic. One of the devices is a chair that is similar in function to the wheelchairs you’ve seen at St. Steven’s. Each one is specially made according to wood and core parts that speak to the child, similar to choosing a wand except it only performs a specific function and has spells that do the magical heavy lifting as it were.”

“And we weren’t told of this before, of these risks before because..?” Luna spoke up for the first time that night, shaking in anger. 

“These options are fairly new, and the tentative studies that have found this possible correlation are fairly new - a look at generations gone by in response to the increase of birth defects in our generation. At the time I first met you, I was unaware of any of this. Since the steps taken to help a child in Eira’s situation do not as yet work unless the child is actively engaging with their core on a regular basis, I did not see a purpose in telling you earlier though the toys Eira is playing with right now-” here he pointed to Eira playing with some children’s blocks in the corner, “are designed to read magical output. In the past, she has her magic has not interacted with them at all. This time however,” a red block turned blue before their eyes “they are. As such, we must plan our next steps carefully.”

“You...you really thought we could…” here, Lovely Luna broke down unable to verbalize the horrible idea. Draco continued her train of thought. “We could never choose perceived normalcy over the well-being of our daughter! We trust you to tell us what we must do to protect her! Your silence...”

“I wish everyone held your views, Mr. Malfoy. The world would be a better place if it did.”

\------------------------

That night, Draco dreamed of a snowstorm. Thousands of snowflakes danced around, each one unique but ultimately indistinguishable from the rest because of the never-ending uniqueness. His beloved’s voice reminded him that uniqueness was found not only in snowflakes or conditions but in individuals as well. Spina bifida was only one aspect of many qualities that formed their beautiful daughter. In his dream, Draco saw an older Eira flying about in a chair made of silver birch. The wood seemed to almost have frost imbued in it... _ice phoenix tears, that’s what it is,_ Draco’s mind supplied. At times, the wind seemed to bolster her higher in her dance with the flakes. Indeed, the part of Draco’s mind not focused on his little girl felt that they were all lifted with the wind. Other times, the wind seemed determined that the little family should crash and be buried in the snow - voices arguing against her rights, against the chair that would keep her safe...voices that would condemn Eira for things outside of her control. 

Draco awoke shaken but filled with a renewed resolve. He knew that the events of the last months were just a taste of what was to come, but he would fight every battle to ensure his daughter, unique as she may be, could shine!

**Author's Note:**

> If interest exists, this could have a sequel, so R&R!


End file.
